In The Darkness
by Kathrynew30
Summary: "He just knows that the guy who gave him a weird feeling in a lot ways, is the one murdering people." Another AU fic. Adult themes.


**Now, this is M for a reason. Serial killing, rape and just not happy themes in here. This is nothing like anything I've written before, so I apologize if it's not your cup of tea, but I slightly love it. Then again, I'm a bit crazy.**

**I'm still writing Tighter and still writing the one-shots for One of Those Moments. So, it's not like everything I will be writing will be depressing, but I wanted to try this and I did.**

**And I would just like to say thank you to those you continue to read my stories and thank you to those who give lovely feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.  
**

* * *

"Today, there was another murder in the West Hollywood area."

Logan stops flipping through channels, to see what the news is saying.

"It appears to be another one, in a long line of murders going on in the city," the news reporter says, not even phased by the fact of people dying anymore.

Though, Logan's not phased either. He turns off the television and reaches over into his night stand, searching for his book.

Well, it's not so much a book, but more of a scrapbook or a journal. He flips on the light once he has the book in his hand and moves to sit back against the headboard of his bed. He lays the book in front of him and opens to the the first page.

It's a news clipping from the local newspaper, with an image of a girl Logan knew very well. It has the words "homicide" and "family is devastated" underneath the image.

She was the first person to be killed, the first person he lost where he actually felt anything. He had been to funerals before, but it was always for family members that he never met; she was a friend, someone he had worked with but also talked to when they were at parties.

She was the first one to be killed in a long string of murders happening in the city. But she isn't the only one that Logan lost. Every single person that has been killed, Logan knew.

The police know that it must be some crazy serial killer out there doing this, but they don't know who. Some people called it "The Popcorn Killer," because the murders just started popping up quickly. You wouldn't even have time to move on from the first one, when another one was happening again.

People have been terrified, of course. And Logan was as well. Because his friends were dying and nobody knew why or who was doing it. But after losing his thirteenth? fourteenth? friend, he started to lose count, but after losing so many people, he just learned to accept it. Of course it hurt, having to go to a funeral almost every week. One week, he went to three. The dry cleaners loved him, since he was always bringing in his suit. But having to lose so many people so quickly in his life, it made him less afraid. Less afraid of what death could be.

His two best friends were just killed last week. James and Carlos. The crime scenes were apparently awful and not something anyone should ever have to see. Those were the funerals he would have thought he would have cried his eyes out, since he was so close to them. But after so many, it just became routine. The only thing that hurts is not seeing them. Them not coming around to his place for their weekly hang out.

The thing he can't understand, though, is why nobody knows who it is. Why the police just can't pin the guy who has been doing it? He can't understand this, because he knows who it is. He figured it out after the first couple of deaths. Maybe it was intuition that told him. Or maybe that was the point. Maybe he was supposed to know that Kendall has been going through and cutting people from his life.

It's not like he knows Kendall that well. They met at a party and just talked a few times, but they weren't "friends." More like acquaintances. They had a lot of the same friends, so pretty much everyone he has slaughtered, has been someone he knew in some way.

Logan always knew something was slightly off with Kendall, but could never place it. He acted like a nice guy, one that people were always drawn to, but there was just something. Something tiny that Logan could see in Kendall's green eyes. Something that showed he wasn't quite all there. Like he was thinking of other things all the time. But at the time, Logan didn't think anything of it. Who would? You don't think someone could be a serial killing psychopath, not when you're at a party drinking with your friends.

Logan really isn't positive if Kendall is the one doing this. There's no proof. If there was, he would have been caught by now. But somehow, he just knows. He just knows that the guy who gave him a weird feeling in a lot ways, is the one murdering people.

He has to hand it to him though, for being so good at what he does to not have anyone know it is him. Well, Logan knows, but not from evidence. He just _knows_.

Logan did think about going to the police, telling him what he knew. But he really didn't know anything. They still would have checked into it, though. For some reason, Logan kept it to himself. Maybe in some sick way, he wanted to see what would happen. He became fascinated by this killing spree. Which is why he started to collect articles, obituaries, anything pertaining to the mysterious "Popcorn Killer."

While he knows this guy is crazy and wrong in the mind, he is intrigued by him. Wants to learn more. But he also knows that if he learns anymore, then it will be the end.

He turns to the last page of his book. It's blank. He knows what he wants to go in that last page. For every person that has been killed, he wrote a bit about them and how he knew them, along with all the information about the death next to it.

Pulling out his pen, he begins to write. Write anything he can think of about his life, anything he can think that meant something to him. Falling in love, having a career, it all goes on that blank page. He doesn't write a lot, just enough to satisfy the pages of his book.

He signs and dates it, staring at it for a little while longer. Rather than putting it back in his drawer, he leaves it on the night stand, so someone will see it.

He reaches over, turns off the light. and crawls into bed as he waits. Eventually he falls asleep, but his dreams are full of one person, with shining green eyes.

* * *

Logan awakes slowly. It's still nighttime. His alarm didn't go off, but he's awake. Maybe this is just one of those times where you wake up in the middle of the night for no reason. But he knows that it's really because he senses the guy standing in the corner of his room.

He's in the shadows, but Logan knows he's there.

Logan sits up, suddenly fully awake. And it's not from fear. It's just because he knew this was coming, so it's not a surprise.

"I was wondering when you would come for me," Logan smiles slightly, staring at the darkness where he knows Kendall is standing.

And as if he takes that as his cue, Kendall steps out into the moonlit room. There is no emotion on his face. He doesn't look angry or sad or happy, he just looks like Kendall.

Logan can see _something _in his eyes, though. It's not that far off look anymore, but like he knows exactly where he is and what he wants.

Logan feels like he should be paralyzed with fear, should be cowering in the corner, begging him not to kill him or running to grab a phone to call the police. But he doesn't do any of those things. He just continues to smile, while laying in his bed.

Kendall doesn't say anything back, though. He just continues to take steps toward Logan and soon enough, he is sitting on the bed next to him.

Logan knows what is about to happen. It's not time for death yet, and while he would prefer for it to just end now, he can see in Kendall's eyes that there is no malice. It's like he is doing this just because he can and because it's Kendall.

Logan doesn't know why Kendall does this. Why he slits peoples throats and performs dismemberment on the people. Maybe there really is just something off in his brain. Because he doesn't think these murders are out of revenge. People didn't hate Kendall. He was a person people loved and probably still do, since they don't know what he is doing in his spare time.

Logan doesn't have to feel Kendall's hands on him to know what is about to happen to him. Rather than letting it happen completely by force, he pulls the covers off him and lays on his stomach, awaiting the killer who he is letting do what he wants.

There are hands on his waist and his pajama bottoms are pulled down, along with his underwear. It's a bit rough, but that was to be expected. And then there is more weight on the bed and Kendall is pushing into Logan.

It's painful, of course. Logan knew it would be. But he doesn't try to squirm away, nor does he make any noise. Just buries his head in his pillow and lets Kendall do what he wants.

Kendall picks up the pace, his thrusts becoming erratic and Logan can hear him breathing above him.

Logan feels nothing anymore. There's pain, horrible, blinding pain and there is probably blood running down onto his bed by now, but he has become so numb. So numb to everything. Losing so many people and knowing what his future holds, makes it so he just can't seem to hurt right now.

Before Logan can register anything, Kendall is pulling out of him and pulling up his jeans. Once he has zipped himself up, he just stares at him laying there.

Logan finally manages to turn over and put his clothes back on. He tries not to look at the stains that are on his sheets as he sits back up on the bed. The discomfort he feels sitting is covered up by the fact that he knows he won't feel this anymore.

"You're going to kill me now, right?" Logan says this with no hatred, no sadness, just as a matter of fact. He's accepted it. He accepted it a long time ago.

"I killed you fifteen minutes ago, while you slept."

Logan looks confused for a minute and then he realizes-he didn't wake up because he sensed Kendall. He woke up because there was a needle pricked into his arm. The burn from that didn't even register.

He almost wants to cry, because Kendall's letting him go gently. Well, as gently as murder and rape can be. He's glad that his parents don't have to hear about how gruesome his death was.

Smiling up at Kendall, he mutters the words he never thought he would say to someone who just killed him. "Thank you."

Kendall just backs away into the shadows, watching Logan disappear into a world better than what is out here.

Logan can feel himself slipping away. The room is suddenly getting darker, but the moonlight is still illuminating those green eyes and Logan wonders what he will do now. Logan knows he was the last. Or at least he hopes he is. He wants it to end and he'll be happy knowing that it ends with him.

Logan is gone before he can see Kendall sneak out the window with a book in his hand.

* * *

Kendall settles into his house. Glad to be home again. He always loves coming home after everything he has done. It calms his brain down.

He decides to clean up and then go to sleep. He knows that things are going to change in the next few days.

He knew doing that to Logan would make the police know who killed him. He knows they will find his DNA and piece everything together.

It's not like he didn't know what he was doing, he did. He planned it. He wanted to be caught. He wanted people to know, but he had to finish it all first.

He's not fully sure why he did what he did. Well, he knows, it's just that it's not like he hated those people. He really didn't. He just suddenly grew fascinated with death and found it to be wonderful, in a way.

He's not too sure of what the trigger was that made him so obsessed with this, but he knows it had been building as a kid. In school, you learn about murder trials and death penalty and movies are filled with it. But he never understood how everyone would get caught, for the most part. That was one of the things he wanted to show, that he could do it without anyone knowing. And he did, except tonight will be different. But he knew that, he did it on purpose.

This sick idea of death grew in his head, though. He wanted to watch someone die, he liked knowing he was the cause of it and what better way to do that, then on some unsuspecting friends of his.

He always knew that if he went through with this, Logan would be last. There was something about him. He wasn't in love with him, nor were they really friends and it's not like he was angry by any of this. He wasn't. There was just something in the way that Logan looked at him, that showed that Kendall wasn't completely crazy. That someone kind of understood how he wasn't right. That there was something wrong and he knew that Logan would in a way, accept him.

And Logan did.

Kendall thought that maybe in some way, he would feel bad for everything he did. But he just can't seem to feel anything towards it.

The only one that hurt, even just slightly, was Logan's. When Logan thanked him, he thought maybe he shouldn't have done what he did to all those people. But now he remembers that satisfaction he feels when it's done and it doesn't bother him as much.

Logan looked incredibly peaceful laying in his bed and that is the last image Kendall will carry of that guy.

Kendall knows that once the police find him, he will either go to prison for life or to death row. He's not sure which he would prefer.

At one point, he thought about killing himself after Logan. But for some reason, that way of dying seemed less enticing. He's enthralled by the prospect of "rotting" in a cell or dying by the death penalty.

Eventually, he gets ready for bed and lies down, thinking of how his obsession will eventually be the end of his life.

* * *

The police found Logan's body, found Kendall's DNA and found Kendall waiting patiently in his living room, with a book in hand.

When the police scanned through the book, it was filled with every person that Kendall murdered. Kendall didn't deny, said that he did it, but that he didn't make the book. He only added to the end.

The officer went to the last page of the book and saw that Logan, the last victim, wrote about himself. Next to his writing was Logan's obituary.


End file.
